


Breathe

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Mouth Fucking, blowjob, lol, thats it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suce Louis.</p><p>Et c'est tout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> i am on FIRE

  
Louis n'en croit toujours pas ses yeux. Et son entre jambe.  
  
Il a un mâle magnifique à genoux entre ses jambes, une cascade de cheveux longs et doux lui caressant les cuisses. Sa tête est basculée en arrière contre le dossier de son canapé, et il se laisse juste...apprécier.  
  
Il apprécie la façon dont cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a une heure encore, s'occupe de son pénis comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde qu'il possédait. Louis ne voulait surtout pas aller à l'encontre de cette idée. Il pose sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme, et le force à descendre plus bas sur sa queue. Il bande tellement dur. Il en aurait presque honte.  
  
 **\- Mmh, c'est ça Harry.**  
  
 _Harry._ Ce jeune inconnu, grand, mince et mystérieux qui lui avait offert un verre puis deux puis trois. Puis maintenant ils en sont là. Sa bouche est divine. Il travaille ses lèvres tout autour du membre, les resserre lorsqu'il atteint le gland, et passe sa langue sur la petite fente. Louis sent les muscles de son abdomen se contracter. Harry se retire, en produisant un bruit obscène avec ses lèvres.  
Lèvres d'ailleurs qui sont roses, luisantes d'une épaisse couche de salive. Il les forme en cœur, et attrape le membre de Louis une nouvelle fois pour le branler juste à l'entrée de sa bouche.  
  
Louis aurait peut-être dû allumer la lumière.  
  
Mais c'est tout aussi plaisant à voir, dans l'obscure pièce. La seule source de lumière étant le rayon de la pleine lune qui touchait directement le visage du jeune brun. Harry portait une chemise en soie couleur crème, déboutonnée pour montrer le début du papillon qu'il avait tatoué sur son estomac. C'est la première chose que Louis avait remarqué chez lui.  
  
Maintenant, il ferme les yeux, de peur de jouir trop rapidement s'il fixe trop longtemps les mouvements de langue que fait Harry autour de son gland. Sa technique est légèrement baveuse, pas trop ferme, ni trop rude. Juste parfait. Il fait glisser sa bouche de haut en bas, défie le fond de sa gorge, et remonte en toussant quand ça en devient trop pour lui. Louis trouve ça magnifique.  
  
Harry s'acharne sur sa queue et Louis n'en revient toujours pas. Il s'est trouvé un homme parfait, parfait. Parfait. Harry lève les yeux en l'air et Louis à envie de lui baiser la bouche. Il le fait. En tenant Harry par les cheveux. Harry se laisse faire, il relâche sa mâchoire et laisse Louis passer. Entrer et sortir. Avec son entrain, Louis vise à côté, et fait glisser son membre contre la joue cramoisie d'Harry.  
  
Il lâche un soupir exaspéré.  
  
Harry fait pendre sa langue, cherchant à attraper le bout du sexe du châtain qui le narguait juste sous son nez...  
  
 **\- Oh Seigneur...** Louis prend une poignée de ses longs cheveux. Harry est son terminus. Il va littéralement le sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Louis est finit.  
 **\- Mmh...** Harry gémit, la bouche pleine de sa queue. Il suce avec entrain, et fait aller et venir ses mains lorsque sa bouche ne se trouve pas déjà en chemin. Il recommence encore, sort sa langue, tape le gland contre. Embrasse juste sous le gland, et mouille ses lèvres. Il descend encore, et s'accompagne de petits bruits de succion.  
 **\- Seigneur !!** Louis dit encore. Il veut prier. Il veut remercier l'ange qui lui a envoyé cet homme. Il s'emballe pour une simple pipe. Mais quelle pipe bordel.  
  
Harry adore apparemment se faire attraper par les cheveux. Il adore particulièrement quand on tire dessus. Ses yeux verts, et vitreux se ferment. Il perd sa concentration. Louis sait désormais qu'il va s'amuser avec cet homme.  
  
 **\- Baise moi la bouche encore...** Sa voix est tellement faible, c'est beau à entendre.  
 **\- Hmm ?**  
 **\- Fourre moi...fourre moi jusqu'au fond de ma gorge...vas y.**  
  
Louis y va. Louis le tire en arrière par les cheveux. Harry grogne quand il sent ses mèches se faire tirailler de toutes parts. La salive se forme au coin de ses lèvres, et coule le long de son menton, vers le creux de son cou. Louis use et abuse de sa bouche. Il va jouir, et ça va être glorieux. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aimerait voir le plus....  
  
Harry, le visage tâché par sa semence....ou il lui fait tout avaler....De toute façon c'est trop tard. Louis serre les dents et lâche un petit grognement en guise d'avertissement. Si Harry n'a pas saisi, tant pis pour lui. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger pour autant. Louis s'arrête, glissant tout doucement son membre hors de la bouche d'Harry. Il voit sa propre queue, souillée de son propre sperme. Et il est déjà prêt à repartir pour un tour. Harry fait une grimace, les lèvres tâchées de blanc. Mais il laisse Louis se retirer tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus qu'un filament de sperme connectant sa bouche au membre de Louis.  
  
Il se rassied sagement sur ses genoux, et déboutonne son jean afin de sortir son propre membre qu'il avait délaissé jusqu'à maintenant. Louis est impressionné. Harry lèche longuement sa main, et la remet sur son sexe. Il se branle, en regardant Louis droit dans les yeux. Il a une goutte de sperme sur le coin de sa bouche, mais Louis ne va rien lui dire. Il se contente juste de respirer, en observant le jeune à ses pieds. Il a envie de l'embrasser.  
  
Louis trouvait ça dégoutant. Embrasser quelqu'un juste après avoir reçu ou donné une pipe. Mais avec Harry c'était splendide. Il donnait ces mêmes mouvements de langue. Il avait le goût amer de sa semence, mais bizarrement Louis appréciait ça. Surtout quand il savait qu'Harry se servait de sa bouche pour atteindre son orgasme. Louis lui laisse cet honneur.  
  
Harry jouit avec un petit cri, et une expression neutre du visage. Presque comme s'il était en transe. Il s'effondre contre la jambe de Louis, et attrape sa main. Louis comprend. Il est usé lui aussi. Pour le moment, il se concentre sur sa respiration. Ils discuteront après.  
  



End file.
